


Игрушка

by besti0la



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: Что если Шариф изначально участвовал в затее своего друга Хью Дерроу? Вот только интерес у него был свой. И применение для биочипа тоже.





	Игрушка

Возвращаясь от Шарифа в свой кабинет, Притчард впервые после Хенши встретил Дженсена. Это столкновение в дверях лифта стоило ему кофе, чистых брюк и доли сомнений, все ли еще он в здравом уме. Адам выглядел иначе. Нет, конечно, глупо удивляться чему-либо после того, как более пятидесяти процентов тела этого парня заменили на импланты, но стильные черные джинсы и, сидящая, как влитая, рубашка в тон им, небрежно расстёгнутая на две пуговицы, стали для Притчарда открытием года. Или даже века. Сколько он его помнил, тот неизменно таскался в своем пижонском пальто. Фрэнсис даже головой покрутил на всякий случай, в надежде, что этот предмет гардероба обнаружится на одном из диванчиков на их этаже. Никаких следов. На автомате заглянул в его кабинет, благо вот он, рядом. Нет пальто. Притчард в замешательстве простоял пару минут. Сегодня не Хэллоуин и не первое апреля. Да и не было в Дженсене замечено чувство юмора, а про разнообразие в одежде он вообще не слышал. Фрэнсис был уверен, что у начальника безопасности в шкафу пять совершенно одинаковых комплектов одежды. А то и десять. В любом случае Притчард не мог даже допустить мысль, что Адам Дженсен просто решил сменить стиль. И чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше уверялся, что сегодня в этом мире что-то пошло не так. Окончательно он убедился в этом уже в своем кабинете, когда позвонила Фарида Малик.  
— Притчард, ты уже видел Адама?  
— О да. Кажется, нашему солдатику понравилось быть в центре внимания. Только все уже привыкли к его девайсам и перестали шептаться за спиной. Вот и нашел выход, как снова все взгляды к себе привлечь.  
— Ты говорил с ним?  
— Заняться мне больше нечем.  
— Его словно подменили, Притчард. Сам не свой. Смотрит на меня и, как будто, не узнает совсем.  
— Да он ни о чем, кроме Меган Рид думать не может. Тем более, когда есть шанс, что она жива, так что не расстраивайся, что тебя отшили.  
— Может ты и прав, но я чувствую, что что-то случилось. И мне это не нравится.  
— Забудь об этом. У меня нет времени разбираться в перепадах настроения его величества.  
Малик отключилась, а Притчард никак не мог выкинуть её слова из головы. Подозрения Фариды, поведение Дженсена, его собственные предчувствия — это уже не паранойя на пустом месте. Открыв отчеты подопечных ему сотрудников, он подключился к инфолинку Адама. Самый верный способ узнать, что происходит, это услышать их беседу с Шарифом. Притчард открыл первый отчет, уверенный, что одно другому не помешает, и застыл, едва скользнув взглядом по первому абзацу. Кажется, Фарида была права. Фрэнсис весь обратился в слух.  
***  
Двери лифта сомкнулись за его спиной, и кабина тихо загудела, поднимая Дженсена на самый верх в обитель Шарифа. Все происходящее вокруг едва доходило до него. Весь сегодняшний день был слишком странным. Вот он рвется, как можно быстрее отправиться в Монреаль и продолжить свое расследование, а потом словно получив приказ свыше, выбирает странную одежду, которую когда-то подобрала для него Меган, и идет к Шарифу. Адам словно попал в какой-то абсурдный сон, когда тело действует вопреки его желаниям. Он будто смотрел на себя со стороны, все понимал, но ничего не мог сделать. Да и воспринимать действительность с каждым часом становилось все сложнее. Она словно таяла с каждой попыткой уцепиться за что-то конкретное. Недоумение Малик, которую он встретил в фойе. Дженсен хотел ей что-то сказать, но прошел мимо, а теперь даже не помнит что. Ошеломленный, неуклюжий Притчард в дверях лифта. Они даже не обменялись колкостями. Адам был близок к панике, но даже это он осознавал, как отстраненное явление, нежели чувствовал на самом деле. Наконец, лифт остановился, выпуская Дженсена в приемную. Афина, секретарь Шарифа, едва скользнула по нему взглядом, поэтому он сразу прошел к двустворчатым дверям, не считая нужным постучаться. Его ждали. Еще одна данность, которую он отметил про себя и, кажется, тут же забыл.  
— Адам, мы тебя заждались. Проходи скорее.  
Шариф сидел на краю своего огромного стола, мягко улыбаясь. Только поравнявшись с ним, Дженсен наконец-то смог увидеть, кто это «мы». В любимом кресле Шарифа устроился седой мужчина. Адам сразу отметил протез правой ноги, который выглядел весьма странно, и трость. И вроде даже лицо его было смутно знакомым, но Дженсен был уверен, что лично представлены они еще не были. Мужчина в открытую разглядывал его с непроницаемым выражением лица. Шариф оторвался от стола и положил руку на плечо Дженсена.  
— Адам, сынок, позволь тебе представить моего старого, доброго друга Хью Дерроу. Именно его изобретательному уму ты и тысячи, нет, десятки тысяч людей обязаны за полученный второй шанс.  
Он привык относительной свободе в выражении эмоций в обществе Шарифа, и был готов скривиться от восторга за такой второй шанс, но ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Дерроу остался столь же безучастным, лишь едва заметно кивнул.  
— Хью, ты уже не раз слышал про Адама, поэтому позволь мне сразу перейти к демонстрации его совершенства.  
Самым подходящим словом для того, что он должен был почувствовать, было смятение. Но Дженсен продолжал все так же безучастно стоять, ощущая, как рука Шарифа скользит от его плеча к пояснице и замирает там. Дерроу подался немного вперед, демонстрируя свою заинтересованность. Мягкий толчок со спины заставил Адама сделать шаг вперед, чтобы обоим зрителям было лучше видно. Шариф вернулся к столу и, скрестив руки на груди, мягко попросил (хотя Дженсен не сомневался в том, что это приказ):  
— Адам, будь добр, сними рубашку.  
Адам Дженсен больше не был хозяином своего тела и своей жизни. Он отчетливо осознал это, снова будто со стороны наблюдая, как его аугментированные пальцы неспешно расстёгивают одну за другой маленькие пуговицы рубашки. Мягкая ткань скользнула по плечам и в одно мгновение оказалась на полу. Дерроу цыкнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, изучая его. Молчание затянулось на несколько минут. Шариф не мешал другу изучать каждый миллиметр оголенного торса. Наконец, Дерроу отвел взгляд на Шарифа.  
— У тебя странные пристрастия, Дэвид. Руки из чёрного углепластика, но кожный покров на теле ты сделал из аналогичных естественным материалов. Почему не всё?  
— Было жаль лишать его такой красоты. Ты только посмотри.  
Дженсен почувствовал его дыхание на основании шеи. Живой рукой Шариф огладил его бок, едва касаясь кожи, скользнул к животу, заставляя напрячь мышцы. Аугментированной рукой он сжал плечо Дженсена.  
— Руки — его основной инструмент. Я разорюсь покрывать его биологическим материалом после каждого задания.  
— Ты слишком увлекся своей игрушкой, Дэвид. Впрочем, я тебя понимаю. Это ведь не все, что ты хотел мне показать?  
Руки Шарифа исчезли, но Адам не питал иллюзий на этот счёт.  
— Сними обувь, мой мальчик.  
Крошечная часть сознания, которая по-прежнему принадлежала ему, отчаянно пыталась осознать, почему он беспрекословно подчиняется Шарифу. Что особенного в этом голосе, что Дженсен послушно опустился на одно колено и начал расшнуровывать армейский ботинок? Ответов не было, да и вопрос забылся, когда он расправился с обувью и выпрямился. Шариф вновь приблизился, прижимаясь к нему сзади.  
— Позволь мне помочь, малыш.  
Обнимая его со спины, Шариф скользнул пальцами от пупка к пряжке ремня, ловко расстегивая его. Он не стал выдергивать его из шлевок, сразу переключаясь на пуговицу и молнию. Справившись с этим, Шариф огладил его бедра, освобождая их от лишней ткани. Вышагнув из штанин по короткому приказу, Дженсен остался перед ними в одних боксерах. Никогда в здравом уме Адам не пошел бы на это. Он ненавидел своё новое тело, и никакие уговоры не заставили бы его раздеться перед кем-то без особой надобности. Дерроу встал и сделал несколько шагов, преодолевая расстояние между ними. Он прихрамывал на аугментированную ногу, из чего Дженсен сделал вывод, что аугментация лишь внешняя, направленная на сохранение подвижности настоящей ноги. Тыльной стороной руки он очертил скулу Дженсена, большим пальцем очертил линию сжатых губ. Пальцы Дерроу медленно скользили по его груди, останавливаясь у каждого отверстия системы Тайфун. Буря карманного масштаба бушевала в глубине души Адама. Все эти прикосновения можно было счесть интимными, чисто профессиональными они не были точно. Дженсен паниковал. Больше всего ему хотелось покромсать их нанокерамическими лезвиями, но импланты не подчинялись ему. Он так и знал, что рано или поздно эти игрушки предадут его. Дружок Шарифа в это время уже закончил изучать его руки и спину и перенес свое внимание на нижнюю часть, ощупывая через ткань трусов места, где импланты переходили в кожу. Шариф наблюдал за этим с подлокотника кресла, едва сдерживая торжество, сменившееся откровенным ликованием, когда Дерроу, наконец, убрал от Дженсена руки и обратился к нему.  
— Вынужден признать, что он действительно совершенен. Воплощение твоей мечты, Дэвид. Должно быть ты счастлив?  
— Можно сказать и так, Хью. А разработанный тобой биочип открыл для меня новые возможности. Конечно, на заданиях применять его нельзя, но в быту довольно удобно. Хотя мне немного не хватает его импульсивности.  
— Не заиграйся, друг мой.  
— Кстати, — Шариф в два шага оказался рядом с ними, приобнимая Адама за плечи, — Ты еще не видел самого интересного. Нам удалось сохранить все его функции.  
С этими словами Шариф потянул вниз резинку чёрных боксеров, но Хью перехватил его руку.  
— Дэвид, я полностью разделяю твой восторг, но дела не ждут. Поэтому я вынужден вас покинуть. И тебе не советую заигрываться.  
Адам наблюдал, как они обменялись рукопожатием, и Хью Дерроу удалился, бросив напоследок «приятно было познакомиться, мистер Дженсен». Он ждал, что Шариф прикажет ему одеться, но тот неспешно проследовал к минибару и налил себе виски.  
— Я знаю, как тебе не нравится твое тело, мой мальчик, хотя совсем не понимаю этого. Ты прекрасен. Но не волнуйся, через какой-то час ты уже не вспомнишь об этой маленькой вечеринке. Но сначала…  
Шариф отставил бокал, едва пригубив напиток, и оказался прямо перед ним, выдыхая аромат первоклассного алкоголя ему в губы. Дженсен не успел понять, что тот собирается делать, когда Шариф взял его за подбородок и потянул на себя. Властно накрыл его губы своими, скользнул языком по зубам, глубже внутрь. Адам не сопротивлялся его напору, но и не отвечал. Шариф отстранился к горькой усмешкой и вернулся к оставленному бокалу.  
— Вот и недостаток биочипа. Он не подразумевает взаимность.  
Дженсен смирился с тем, что не может дать своему боссу в морду, но можно же спросить «свободен ли он?». Он не мог даже этого. Биочип. Шариф что-то говорил про биочип, но думать было очень сложно. Дэвид допил свой виски и присел на край стола, расстегивая верхние пуговицы.  
— Подойди ко мне, Адам. Мы обязательно придумаем, как доработать биочип, а пока… Я придумал отличное применение твоему язычку. Будь добр, опустись на колени.  
Дженсен послушно опускается перед ним на колени, наблюдая, как Шариф расстегивает свои безупречно отглаженные брюки и освобождает налитый член.  
— Возьми его в рот, Адам. И постарайся, чтобы мне понравилось.  
Если раньше Дженсен ещё делал попытки осознать происходящее, то после этих слов он уже был не рад, что не может отключиться. За какие бы важные функции этот биочип не отвечал, Дженсен готов был выковыривать его чайной ложкой без наркоза. Предыдущие отношения с женщинами как-то не готовили его к тому, что минет будут делать не ему. Действовал он по наитию, вспоминая, что нравилось больше ему самому. Сомкнув губы на головке, он осторожно, на пробу, прошелся по ней языком. Не вбирал глубоко, но постепенно наращивал темп, цепляя языком уздечку и вылизывая набухшие вены. Участившееся дыхание Шарифа свидетельствовало, что он неплохо справляется. Дэвид зарылся покрытыми орнаментом пальцами в его волосы, беря контроль над его действиями в свои руки. С этого момента ему пришлось брать глубже, быстрее. В один момент Шариф резко дёрнул его, заставляя с громким звуком выпустить член изо рта.  
— Убери линзы, Адам.  
Дженсен скрыл стёкла, как и было велено, вызвав мягкую улыбку Шарифа.  
— Молодец.  
Он провел головкой члена по его губам, размазывая выступившую смазку.  
— Смотри мне в глаза, сынок. Я хочу видеть твой взгляд.  
Как только голубые глаза встретились с карими, Шариф толкнулся ему в рот, вынуждая принять его полностью.  
— Вот так, мой мальчик. Я даже не думал, что аугментации так полезны. Расслабь горло, Адам, я не хочу тебе навредить.  
Шариф окончательно потерял контроль. Не давая ему что-либо делать, он просто долбился ему в рот, смотря прямо в глаза. Потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы он толкнулся последний раз и со стоном кончил, вынуждая Дженсена проглотить все до капли. Глотку драло, и Адам даже при всем желании (которого вообще-то и не было) не ощутил вкус его спермы. Немного отдышавшись и приведя себя в порядок, Шариф позволил ему подняться. Его рука скользнула к паху Дженсена, но, не обнаружив желаемой реакции, Дэвид коротко велел ему одеваться.  
— Мне жаль, что пришлось принуждать тебя, Адам. Вся беда в том, что добровольно ты бы не согласился. Я обещаю, что когда ты вернешься, я сделаю все, чтобы тебе тоже понравилось. Не сомневайся. Со временем нам не понадобится этот биочип, сынок.  
Наконец, ему было разрешено уйти. Уже в дверях Шариф повторил ему, что совсем скоро он об этом забудет.  
***  
Притчард был в ярости. Той самой, которую вызывает вынужденное бездействие и собственное бессилие. Он с трудом разжал побелевшие пальцы, чтобы отключить инфолинк. Мразь! Какая же Шариф — мразь. Напичкал Дженсена имплантами, использовал, как цепного пса, играя на его чувствах к чертовой Меган Рид, а теперь еще нашёл способ, как использовать его для удовлетворения своих сексуальных фантазий. Попавшаяся под руку плата, полетела в стену. Притчард все еще помнил затравленный взгляд Дженсена, когда тот пришел к нему настраивать инфолинк и прочую ерунду. Он ненавидел свои импланты. Если Шариф продолжит эти игры, это переломает их суперсолдата. Не то, чтобы Фрэнсис не понимал восхищение Шарифа, он и сам иногда заглядывался на Дженсена еще до взрыва. И это злило ещё сильнее. Стоило закрыть глаза, чтобы подумать, как вытащить ублюдка из этой передряги, как воображение услужливо подкидывало его на коленях с членом во рту, преданно смотрящего в глаза.  
— Блядь!  
Притчард с силой стукнул кулаком по столу. Это отрезвило его, и он схватился за инфолинк.  
— Малик!  
— Да, Притчард?  
— Дженсен с тобой?  
— Жду его на площадке. Что-то случилось?  
— Нет. Да. Забирай нашего чудо-мальчика подальше отсюда. Не задавай ему вопросов об утренней встрече. Шариф перенастроил сигнал его биочипа, чтобы полностью подчинить.  
Фарида только ахнула.  
— Не время. Он ничего не помнит о сегодняшнем утре. Веди себя, как обычно, будто только увидела. Я улучшу момент, когда Шарифа не будет и перенастрою сигнал на свою волну, чтобы никто без моего ведома не мог его использовать. К вашему возвращению я придумаю, как это устранить.  
— Я всё поняла, Притчард. Спасибо, что заботишься о нём!  
Притчард отключился и выругался. Впереди полно работы, а он думал только о том, что перенастроив сигнал, он мог бы сам получить Адама Дженсена в безраздельное пользование.  
***  
Притчард молча слушал, как Элиза Кассан расписывает Дженсену варианты, которые были один хуже другого. Виски ныли, сказывался недосып и волнения, которыми Дженсен щедро его снабжал. Не нужно было даже смотреть на радар, чтобы сказать, какую судьбу их «мальчик-шпион», как любила называть его Малик, уготовил Панхее. Нужно было срочно придумать, как отговорить его от геройской гибели.  
— Дженсен…  
— Тебе придется поискать другую работу, Притчард.  
Вот откуда в нем столько проницательности, когда не надо? Придётся давить на больное.  
— Дженсен, там невинные люди. Вертолётов хватит, чтобы их эвакуировать.  
— Их тут слишком мало. Гораздо больше тех, кого нельзя выпускать отсюда.  
Гад упертый. Притчард устало потер виски. Хотелось в душ и спать. Но нужно вытащить этого горе -героя, пока дров не наломал. Дженсен заговорил раньше, чем он успел закинуть очередной крючок.  
— Когда Меган, — Притчард поморщился. Эта женщина нравилась ему все меньше, -сбросила настройки биочипа, я все вспомнил. Все пробелы последних дней заполнились нелицеприятной картиной.  
Он замолчал, очевидно решая, что можно сказать, а что будет лишним. Но Фрэнсис был не намерен с ним играть.  
— Дженсен, выбери версию Таггарта. Она не лишена здравомыслия — это раз. И он ничего тебе не сделал.  
Адам выругался, но выяснять, откуда Притчард все знает, не стал.  
— Лишь потому, что он в оппозиции. Таггарт — такой же манипулятор. В виду отсутствия сильных противников он может провернуть не менее ужасные вещи.  
— Черт, Дженсен, выбери любого, а потом их всех лично перережешь. Ну, давай же.  
— Притчард, я тоже не безопасен. Шариф использовал биочип для собственных утех, но найдутся те, кто будут использовать худшие из моих умений. Только представь количество жертв при таком раскладе.  
— Адам, — чужое имя, никогда ранее не произносимое, будто обожгло губы, — мы с доктором Маркович обязательно придумаем, как тебя обезопасить.  
— Меган обманывала меня. Шариф. Почему я должен верить тебе? Неужели тебе не хотелось бы обладать такой властью?  
Это было последней каплей в чаше его терпения. Притчард взорвался.  
— Потому что мне нравится, когда мне бесконтрольно портят жизнь! Знаешь ли меня устраивает ублюдок, который как-то забывает о том, что другим требуется сон, еда и отдых, во имя своих благородных целей. Выбирай уже кого-нибудь и вали оттуда, Дженсен! Мне надоело это нытье!  
— Извини, Притчард. С тобой было приятно работать.  
Отключился. Ублюдок просто взял и выключил инфолинк. Конечно, Притчард мог включить его принудительно, но хренов великомученик успеет все там подорвать. В любом случае успеет. Сон, как рукой сняло. Его не заботили последствия. Притчард впервые точно знал, что должен делать. В два нажатия он активировал биочип, и одновременно с тем, как Дженсен активировал систему самоуничтожения Панхеи, передал короткий сигнал: «Выбирайся оттуда. Живо». В его плане были тысячи изъянов. Что если проклятая Меган Рид все настолько деактивировала, что сигнал не пройдет. Или расстояние окажется слишком велико. Или Дженсен банально не сумеет убраться. Мониторы мелькнули и погасли, демонстрируя отсутствие жизненных показателей. Притчард активировал инфолинк.  
— Малик.  
— Притчард, что случилось? Датчики зафиксировали взрыв. Где Адам?  
— Успокойся. Оставайся неподалеку и отдохни. Главное, будь готова вытаскивать нашего оловянного солдатика.  
— Притчард…  
— Прости жди моего сигнала. До связи.  
Еще минуту назад он был готов рвать и метать. Сейчас Притчард был необычайно спокоен. Он прилег на диван в своем кабинете, полуприкрыв глаза и наблюдая из-под ресниц за монитором. Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной, но сейчас он готов был ждать. Живучесть Дженсена уже стала легендой, поэтому его появления на радарах Шариф Индастриз лишь вопрос времени. А уж потом он вдоволь на него наорется. Вытрясет все дерьмо из этого ублюдка и всю эту героическую хуйню тоже. И обязательно поцелует его. Вот как только Дженсен захочет перебить его, так сразу и поцелует. И пусть тот лучше ему лицо разобьет, чем будет стоять марионеткой, как это устраивало Шарифа. Притчарда устраивал настоящий Дженсен, и так просто тот больше от него не избавится.


End file.
